Hop With A Twist
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: E.B. sets out to follow his dream to become a famous drummer, but finds someone else along the way. May or may not continue. Should I continue? Tell me in a review XD


_I've decided that I wanted to try writing a fanfic on something new. I've been writing fanfics on just the archive of Alvin and the Chipmunks. So I'm gonna try something new... to write/type a story on the movie, Hop ^^_

_E.B. was so adorable & cuddly, and his accent was AMAZINGLY cute! So I'm thanking Russell Brand for doing E.B.'s voice :) But is it a British accent or a English accent?_

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy my new awesome story! Thank youu! :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Meeting You_

E.B. was now in Hollywood, going to try to get his dream...to travel around the world being a drummer. Even though his dad informed him that he was next to be the Easter Bunny, that wasn't what E.B. wanted.

He wanted to be a drummer in a band. To here the audience cheer & clap for his solos, enjoying the great music.

E.B. knew that his father was going to be worried that he wasn't at home and his dad would have to send the Pink Berets to go and search for him. But E.B. was destined to go to Hollywood for his dream.

And he didn't want to turn back now...

It was a warm night when E.B. arrived in Hollywood. He walked down the sidewalk for a little while, dragging his backpack with him. He had been walking down sidewalks for at least 2 hours, and he was getting kinda tired.

He had saw a nearby bush that he could sleep under and hopped to it. He yawned. "I'm so tired..." he said as he stretched and layed under the bush and closed his eyes.

_Never been in love  
>Cause a girl like me<br>Never had someone to care for  
>Never thought there could be<br>Someone special for me_

One of E.B.'s long furry ears perked up as he heard someone singing beautifully as he slowly opened his eyes.

_And now I'm all in love  
>Cause a girl like me<br>Waited patiently for someone  
>Someone to care for me<br>And there will never be_

_No more lonely, no more just me_  
><em>I've been there before<em>  
><em>Ain't going no more<em>  
><em>And now that you're here I<em>  
><em>Never wanna say goodbye love<em>  
><em>Never wanna be without you<em>

E.B. stood up and hopped around the grassy area, listening for where the singing was coming from.

_No more crying, no denyin'  
>I'm in love with you<br>And now that you're here I  
>I never wanna say goodbye love<br>_

_Now it's time for me  
>To find out what a first time love could mean<br>Little scared but its cool  
>Cause it's worth it<br>Now I finally fell in love  
>And I know that it<br>Gots to be for real  
>It's the way that I feel<br>So come share my world with me  
>So there will never be<em>

_No more lonely, no more just me  
>I've been there before<br>Ain't going no more  
>And now that you're here I<br>Never wanna say goodbye love  
>Never wanna be without you<br>No more crying, no denyin'  
>I'm in love with you<br>And now that you're here I  
>I never wanna say goodbye love<em>

_So I'm standing here_  
><em>Arms open wide<em>  
><em>Ready to give my heart<em>  
><em>I'm sure this time<em>  
><em>Love's gonna last for life<em>  
><em>Baby I know things change<em>  
><em>And there might be some rain<em>  
><em>But the clouds are gonna fade<em>  
><em>And the sun is gonna shine again<em>  
><em>Shine light on our love baby<em>  
><em>So let's make it last forever<em>

_No more lonely, no more just me  
>I've been there before<br>Ain't going no more  
>And now that you're here I<br>Never wanna say goodbye love  
>Never wanna be without you<br>No more crying, no denyin'  
>I'm in love with you<br>And now that you're here I  
>I never wanna say goodbye love<em>

_Da da da da da  
>Ohh... <em>

E.B. couldn't believe what was 18 inches in front of him that had sung the song so beautifully. The figure had her back to E.B., and he had heard the figure sigh and it said, "Maybe I'll be a famous singer oneday..."

The figure had turned around and E.B.'s blue eyes went wide and his jaw slightly dropped.

* * *

><p>The figure that had sung the song was a bunny-rabbit like him. It was a girl! Her fur was a creamy tan and was neatly brushed. Her eyes were periwinkle-blue, and the moon made them gleam beautifully in the night.<p>

She was wearing a white T-shirt and a black & blue plaid skirt. She was thin; and it looked like her two long ears formed a high pony-tail since she had on a big blueberry-blue rubberband.

She was truly pretty to E.B. She was the most prettiest bunny he's ever seen.

The bunny gazed at him from where she was in surprise. But she smiled and hopped over to E.B.. E.B. still kept his expression on his face. She giggled at how he looked.

_She has the most cutest giggle I've ever heard... _E.B. thought daydreamingly.

"So uh, what's your name?" she asked him. Her voice was soft & quiet, yet heavenly. She looked at him for an answer. "Um... uh... um..." was all that E.B. managed to say. The girl rabbit covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing at him.

E.B. cleared his throat and stuck out his paw for a handshake. "My name's E.B.," he said in a normal tone. The girl bunny smiled again and took his paw to shake. "I'm Kaitlyn," she said.

_Kaitlyn... that's so cute,_ E.B. said in his thoughts.

"So, where did you come from?" Kaitlyn asked, as she looked down at her feet. "Erm..." E.B. said as he rubbed the back of his head searching for the right words. "Somewhere _very_ far away," he exclaimed.

"Oh, well I'm from here," Kaitlyn said with a half-hearted smile.

"Well, are there any more rabbits that are as beautiful as you here?" E.B. said swooningly. Kaitlyn laughed. "You're quite a 'charmer' aren't you?" She said playfully.

"Yep. You can call me 'E.B. the Handsome Charmer'," E.B. joked as he gave Kaitlyn his most flirtacious smirk. Kaitlyn slightly blushed even though she didn't want to. She playfully rolled her eyes and quickly changed the subject. "So anyways, w-what did you think of my...s-singing?" she asked nervously, afraid that she would get a negative response.

"Well, honestly I thought it was beautiful, really," E.B. replied. "You-you did?" She asked, surprised by his answer. "Well.. yeah. You have an amazing singing-voice," E.B. said with full honesty. Kaitlyn's eyes widened and felt a shy smile creep upon her lips. "Wow.. thank you," She said. She turned around and looked up at the starry night sky.

E.B. hopped beside her and looked up at the twinkling stars with her. "You know E.B., ever since I was a kid.. I've always wanted to become famous singer... It has always been my dream to sing in front of crowds of people so that they could enjoy my singing, too," Kaitlyn said as she continued to gaze at the beautiful sky.

E.B. looked at her carefully. "Well, why don't you try to seek your dream?" E.B. asked quietly, as he seemed to notice that himself and Kaitlyn wanted to fulfill a dream. "Well, I don't think I have the exposure to fulfill that dream. I mean, humans will probably be AFRAID of me since I talk...even though I have talent," Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"Oh don't think like that, Kate. I loved your singing, so I bet even humans will too," E.B. stated reassuringly, "I mean, I came all the way here just so that I can have my dream," he added.

"What dream is that?" Kaitlyn asked. "Well-I've-always-wanted-to-be-a-drummer-in-a-band-but-my-dad-said-that-I-would-have-to-be-the-Easter-Bunny-but-I-don't-wanna-be-that-so-I-ran-away-from-home-and-" E.B. was babbling so fast that everything he said sounded like gibberish to Kaitlyn, which she looked at him like he was crazy.

E.B. nervously cleared his throat and pretended that he never said that. "Uh... I wanna be a drummer in a band," he simply said. Kaitlyn blinked twice. "Oh... okay," She said, "well I guess we both have a dream,"

E.B. suddenly had an idea. "Why don't we both set out to go find our dreams..." E.B. suggested with a sense of sheepishness in his voice. "What?" she chuckled. E.B. looked at the ground. "I mean you know... like what I'm planning to do. Go to a place where everyone could hear & appreciate my talent and become famous," He explained.

"Also I was, sorta kinda thinkin' that maybe _you_ would like to, tally along with me..." he added excitedly, "Think about it, Kate," Kaitlyn took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay, E.B., I'll go with you-" She answered like it wasn't a big deal, and was surprised that E.B. gave her a gentle hug. "Thanks, Kate!" He said cheerfully. Kaitlyn blushed at her new nickname, "Kate" that E.B. had given her.

Kaitlyn yawned softly. "But can we head out tomorrow? I'm too tired now," she said tiredly. E.B. then yawned too. "Alright, then,"

Kaitlyn and E.B. went under a nearby tree and layed on the soft grass. As soon as E.B. layed down, he automatically fell asleep.

Kaitlyn smiled. _He's even cuter when he's sleeping,_ she thought to herself. She scooted over closer to him and rested her head on his chest and slowly closed her eyes. Listening to E.B.'s steady heart had put her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter :) Hope you at least thought this story is awesome ^^<strong>

**Oh, and the song that Kaitlyn sung was 'Never Say Goodbye' by JoJo xD**

**Review if you want to, please :)**

**PeaceLove&Happiness!~**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


End file.
